Perfectly Hopeless
by Kyndiaa
Summary: Yukari, a lonely girl, is trying to find where she belongs in this big world. Between boy drama with her boyfriend(s) and affairs going on, she's not sure what to do. Maybe Misa (Her Best friend) will guide her.. Or not. Yukari goes through a bunch of events to find out who she truly is and what her future is. Hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to critique!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters:**

* * *

**Yukari: **Gorgeous brunette girl. Stunning green eyes. She's very modest and down to earth. ** Narrator **

**Misa: **Blonde petty girl who does modeling. She's Yukari's best friend.

**L/Ryuzaki: **Jet black hair, and has bags under his eyes. Does he get any sleep? Rather mysterious boy. Always appears in the most uncommon places. 'I feel like I'm being watched. Oh wait. Its just Ryuzaki'

**Light:** His name doesn't do him justice. He's quite the player. Is known for his luscious brown hair.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Beginning.**

* * *

I saunter slowly to the doors of my new high school.

**"This is it. This is the start of high school. This is where i leave behind all the terrors of middle school. Now is when everything matters."**

I takes a deep breath and open the doors. I sees the cliches of girls and boys all hanging around the lockers. Suddenly a gorgeous blonde girl runs up to me.

**"Hi! My name is Misa! Im here to show you around! You must be the new transfer student from Japans public school!**

Misa gets a firm grasp on my wrist. I open my mouth to protest but nothing comes out. Misa yanks me down the hallway through two pink double doors.

**"So heres the Mulberry Academy cafeteria!" **Says Misa excitedly.

Misa violently pulls me around the cafeteria pointing everything out. I just sigh and allows myself to be thrown around like a rag doll.

**"Ahem. ..Misa?" **I say shyly.

**"Yes?" **

**"May i take a break and use the restroom?"** I whisper. I cross my legs and jump up and down. I try my best to look like I'm not faking it.

**"Hehe! Why sure!" **Misa Giggles.

Misa starts following me to the bathroom. I whip around quickly and say..

**"Misa.. I kinda want to go alone.. Im sorry.."**

I watch as Misa's smile turns into a frown.

**"If you insist." **She replies glumly.

**"Thanks..."** I reply with regret in my voice.

I walk through a series of hallways trying to find the bathroom. _Damn you Yukari! Why wouldn't you ask Misa for directions to the bathroom before wandering off!? _I walk around another corner and.. Poof! The bathrooms there. I sigh in relief as i look at the door. I see a velvet black sign with a picture of an anime character smiling and holding a sign that says FEMALE on it. _Could it be anymore obvious? Sheesh._ I push open the door to see a beautiful pink bathroom decorated with paintings of girls. This reminded me of the fancy hotels that newly wedded couples go to for their honeymoon. You know, the places with the fancy soap?

I wiped the stress sweat off of my forehead and groomed my hair. _This is gonna be a rough year for me. Oh well. Might as well make the best of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Crush.**

* * *

After washing up, I stepped out of the bathroom. I peeked around the corner and i saw Misa talking to this very attractive boy. I started daydreaming about him. I didn't realize i was staring. Misa turned around and spotted me. She grabbed the attractive guys wrist and started walking towards me. _Whats with her and the wrist grabbing? _I thought in my head.

**"I was looking all over for you! I thought maybe you drowned in the toilet or something! Hee-hee!" **exclaimed Misa.

I shook my head in embarrassment. **"No Misa. Im fine."**

**"Oh alright if you say so!" **She responded happily.

I met eyes with the stunningly gorgeous brunette male standing beside her. I examined his tall slender figure and the strong arm and stomach muscles he had through his grey sweater. Then i moved back up to his eyes. Oh and let me tell you, i got lost in them. They were the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. I didn't ever want to take my eyes off of him.

The boy reached his arm up to scratch his head and said **"So, uh Misa... Who's your friend? You never introduced us..."**

Misa pulled him a little closer to her as if she owned him or something. I got a little uneasy.

**"Oh! Well this is Yukari. And Yukari, this is Light. He's a sophomore. He'll be graduating before we do.. Because we are freshmen after all!" **Misa gave her high pitched giggle and amused face.

**"Well, i need to be getting to class. Unlike you two, i have to attend my classes. I don't have time to show people around." **Light winked at us and walked off in the opposite direction.

_Hm.. i wonder... if he's Misa's... BOYFRIEND!? Ugh! No. I can't have a crush on him. Clearly Misa has a thing for him. I can't bare to lose the only friend i have so far._

**"So.. Yukari! Let me show you around the rest of the school!" **Said Misa excitedly.

I nodded and followed her down the hallway silently.


End file.
